warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dog of War/Archive1
Current talk page: User talk:Dog of War Welcome Skullark da 'eadcrusher You should check you articles Talk pages. Supahbadmarine 02:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I am always happy to help. Supahbadmarine 15:24, May 17, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Regards, TardirProductions 16:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I can help out. Are you looking for Canon characters or Fanon characters, and what do you want them for? Supahbadmarine 21:07, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Zoragons It would be against Neuropa's philosophies to ally with such a race, though Mil-Agro surely would. So, kinda. Regards, TardirProductions 13:39, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 20:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. I forgot to reply to your question about the Xai'athi. Sure your Zoragons can fight them. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner on that. [[User:Vivaporius|'Vivaporius says:']]' "I don't need a slogan!"' 01:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Tango You don't necessarily need to write an article for a dead Tango, just a new subsection, but if you want to go for a full on article, by all means, do so. I look forward to seeing it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 04:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) You're good to go as long as you've cleared Aslk's action (or rather, inaction) leading to Raz's demise. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) If your looking to link any of your articles to those of another user, feel free to post your requests in this blog. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 08:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) E.O.M Have at it. Supahbadmarine 17:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure man!Kranxx1 17:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Kranxx1 18:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The True emperor (Dog of War) Loyalist Dusk raiders Ask a few other members. I would try Cal XD, SniperGhost and maybe Totalimmortal. Supahbadmarine 17:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It could work. It really depends on what you have in the article, so go for it then we'll work from there. Totalimmortal 19:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Permission for picture Sure. I'm pleased to know I'm helping inspire others. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:25, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Saliks page pictures Thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:15, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Sergeant Samuel Hi it's SNIPER DUDE here. I was wandering if you could take over Sergeant Samuel as i will no longer go on this wiki. 18:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Could i please have Sergeant Samuel? Kranxx1 18:32, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Fanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spelling errors Your welcome. You should check Skullark's page after I finish some of the correcting. It's at "Meeting Mortarion". You left a huge gap in the story there. I put an exclamation mark there so you can see.Bladiumdragon 17:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Grammer fix Theres no harm done in fixing grammar is there? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) yeah sorry about that. Pressed the wrong button. Only thing editted was the A in origins. Really sorry about that mate. StormWarriors2 22:28, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Its fine, a girl did the same thing a few days ago to XD. No worries StormWarriors2 19:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) You a girl nah! The girl that i am referring to won't go away. But eh. Its fine, just reread your articles so you can make it flow. thats about it. StormWarriors2 21:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Questions Vivaporius I had all of the Xai'athi articles save for a few deleted. I wanted to work on them from the beginning and make them canon-friendly. Don't worry, Idrissa will be back once I've sorted all the stuff out with the Xai'athi. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:07, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Gobba42 I was thinking the Free Gretchin Republik. Gobba42 14:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank ya, sir. Fingers crossed that he does. Gobba42 14:53, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The idea of a Nurgle empire is an interesting concept. How would your nations react to the Republik? Gobba42 15:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Well, mabey we can make some history together for our factions if Supah lets me make it. Gobba42 15:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hope so. Thanks for contacting me, mate! I'll message you if he does. Gobba42 15:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey DoG, would you like to add any armies to my Trapped Systems setting? Gobba42 15:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) My mistake. And yeah, feel free to add them! They might find sympathy with the Norns. Gobba42 15:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Take care. Gobba42 15:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Supahbadmarine Hey there Dof of War. Now as to your question, my usual policy is that anything is possible if you are clever enough. However this idea is a bit of a long shot at best. First of all the Necrons are ancient and very proud beings. They think in extremely logical terms, and they are powerful enough that they would usually fell that they could deal with even the strongest of the "Lesser Races". Orks to the contrary are extremely savage, and frankly all alliances with Orks are temporary, even the ones between Orks themselves. The Necrons and the Orks are complete opposites, and they go together like oil and water. However if you come up with an idea, then run it by me and I'll see if it could work. Supahbadmarine 17:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I suppose I could imagine a Necron trying to use the Orks, but it would be difficult for him to cammand them. Necron Commanders are extremely logical and calculating. They often have the whole battle planned out before it even starts. Orks are pretty much uncontrollable, and the Necrons would find it frustrating as things would not go to his plans. Furthermore how is he going to turn his guns on them if his Dynasty is in ruins? Supahbadmarine 17:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) That is a possibility. If you need help learning about Necrons then I suggest taking a look at the articles in this page. Supahbadmarine 17:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright! Got 'er going. What do you think? Your servant, Gobba42 18:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) DoW, I need your honest opinion on your views of the Xai'athi. Would you be so kind as to tell me? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the info. I don't like hearing about how one's articles are better than another, so yeah. Also, I am pleased to know that you liked the work. Thanks. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Do you want to get a war started? Your servant, Gobba42 21:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo Dog! I'm down in your area at the moment! Message me on TAL/PM when you can. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 09:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) We can discuss EH and RT plans IRL if you are free during the week. Reply on TAL. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:19, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yep. :) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Get a Second Opinion The story isn't bad, though I'm not a story writer, and doubt that I'd be of much use. I would suggest asking Legion or Cal for info on the article. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) favourite Iron Maiden song, mine is Run to the Hills OrkMarine 02:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I am pretty sure that Lorgar wouldn't be able to pull it off. Alot of the Legions went traitor due to personal loyalty towards Horus, like the Death Guard and Emperor's Children. Besides this Lorgar is not a particularly great warrior among the Primarchs, and lacks the phenominal leadership skills that allowed Horus to execute the heresy. I am your master! At your service. 18:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) hows my Guilliman Heresy so far? Primarch11 18:50, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Waasup DoW, first off, wanted to say your heresy Blood Angels pic looks kick-ass. Second, I wanted to know, some users are able to have a little picture when they leave a message on the talk page. Since you're one of them, I just wanted to know. :P Solomus-BlackWing 21:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) yeah that works thanks Primarch11 16:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC) that's fine with me. Primarch11 17:25, June 18, 2012 (UTC) how did you do the hair part on the space marine's helemt for the heresy blood angel? Primarch11 18:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) yea if you could do the other traitor legions that would be cool. Primarch11 20:13, June 18, 2012 (UTC) agreed and when you do the Ultrmarines make them black and dark blue so they look like the Black Legion Primarch11 20:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) that is awesome. Next do the Dark Angels. also did you see the world eater marines that i dadded to my profile. That's for the World Eaters page cheers Primarch11 15:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) very nice good work. don't forget the White Scars Iron Hands (Nurgle) Raven Guard and the company of Space Wolves (Mala). I appreciate it. Primarch11 18:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) im doing some last minute changes to the Guilliman Heresy but don't worry, i'll still be using some of your pics. Thanks Again. Primarch11 21:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) you wouldn't mind if I added the Imperial Sentinels to my fanfiction story? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8241230/1/Altered_Heresy Primarch11 22:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Crimson Tigers Hey, read your talk on the Crimson Tigers page, just a troll group as the one who created the page is in the Alfa Legion Chat and just trolling/failing hard. Im thinking about deleting the GH story so I can add a newer and better AT. if that's okay with you. also Im going to ask my other contributors too. Primarch11 15:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Not Contributing to This Site Anymore I'm back! :) Jochannon (talk) 15:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Alliance It is possbile. However it is unlikely. You would have to have a situation in which the Chapter would have to put aside its hatred of Xenos. Likewise the pirates would also need a good reason. A matter of survival would be a good idea. Mind you such an alliance would only be temporary. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Of course. They will unite against a common enemy if the threat is large enough. However permanent alliances are generally not possible on a faction to faction basis. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:52, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Add what you wish. KhalaelMy Talk 01:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Forge a Connection I think it would be better for the both of us if we kept our Inquisitor's pasts separate purely for convenience as it allows for a more flexible and easier way of handling things. Doesn't mean that they don't know of each other though, they could have acknowledgement of one another's reputation even prior to the formation of the Vitores Tenebras. Thank you for asking, however. Lucario of the Gods (talk 08:01, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Aye sure he could :3 Lucario of the Gods (talk 21:57, May 17, 2014 (UTC)